Grace&Will
by ponygp
Summary: grace is gay,will is straight... rated pg, simply for gay undertones
1. Chapter 1

Okay, late nights, insomnia and fanfiction produce some really warped ideas. So between spitting out poetry, sms-ing my girlfriend, listening to some pure South African music, and attempting sleep I came up with this one: What if Grace was gay, and Will was straight? Jack is also straight in this one, and Karen, well. Karen would marry a baboon if it had enough money. Other than that, circumstances are the same, same jobs and stuff. So, here goes, the first instalment of:  
  
Grace&Will  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Grace opened the apartment door, her arms full of groceries; she shut the door with her backside and stumbled to the kitchen. She lowered the packages carefully and looks around the apartment.  
  
"Hello Will." She greeted her roommate. He was sitting on the sofa, watching TV, a six-pack of beers next to him. He held one can and saluted Grace with it.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Grace hurriedly unpacked the groceries and trotted over to her best friend, she sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. She helped herself to a beer. "What you watching?"  
  
"Starwars."  
  
Grace relaxed into a rather butch position and started to watch the movie. Suddenly the door burst open and Jack stood in the doorway. He was wearing sweats and had a towel thrown over his shoulder. Neither of his friends looked up.  
  
He started to commentate on his movement across the room and leapt into the kitchen. "And the crowd goes wild." He raised his arms. When he realised he wasn't getting a reaction he opened the fridge and took out a drumstick. "What you boys watching?"  
  
"Starwars." Will and Grace said together.  
  
"Change to channel 35, now!" he said. He wandered over to them and snuggled himself between Grace and the armrest. "It's the national cheerleading competition."  
  
Grace fumbled for the remote and changed the channel. Jack opened a beer and they all lay back, their eyes glued to the TV, they said nothing and silently communicated their thoughts on who was hot and who was not.  
  
When the winner was announced they looked at each other. Bored.  
  
"So." Grace said.  
  
"Yeah." Will sighed.  
  
Jack turned to face both of them. "You guys want to go and hit on chicks?"  
  
"Yeah." They said, standing up. As they reached the door, they opened it to find Karen leaving the lift.  
  
"Where you going?" she asked.  
  
"To hit on chicks." Will said.  
  
Grace touched Karen's shoulder lightly. "You can come if you want."  
  
"No, you boys have fun. I still have half a bottle of Vodka hidden in the bathroom."  
  
Grace smiled at her, "I'll buy you a drink."  
  
Karen linked arms with Jack and Grace and led them towards the elevator. 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: in my excitement, I forgot to disclaim the first chapter. This is the general disclaimer for the whole thing. I own nothing, just fooling around and receive no payment for this, although it does improve my typing skills and one day I could be a first rate secretary!  
  
Grace&Will  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Will came home late from work. The apartment was empty, so he sauntered over to the fridge for a beer. He cracked it open and took a long sip, letting foam run down his chin. He let out a large burp that made the walls shudder.  
  
He listened to the messages. Technically, it was only a message from Grace. "Hi Will, I've got a date tonight. Don't wait up!"  
  
Will smiled to himself. He would, of course wait up. If Grace brought her date home he would have some fun wondering what was going on in her room.  
  
Jack walzed into the apartment. "Guess what?"  
  
"You got a job?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Great, doing what?"  
  
"Manual car-wash. It's a topless job, so that women and potential agents can see my magnificent torso."  
  
Will laughed. "Grab a beer, Jack! I'm ordering pizza tonight, want to stay?"  
  
"Where's your wife?"  
  
"Cheating on me."  
  
Jack sat down near Will. "She has a date?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"With a girl?"  
  
"Lesbians usually date girls." Will downed his beer and left the can on the table.  
  
"Is she hot?"  
  
"Grace?"  
  
jack sighed, his arms flew into the air and he slapped his legs in exasperation. "No! her date!"  
  
will shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her."  
  
jack flopped back. "Well, she's a lesbian, so she has to be hot."  
  
"Yeah, want to wait up for Grace? Maybe she'll bring the girl home."  
  
"Pizza, and beer. All that's missing is the live lesbians!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Grace&Will3  
  
Grace quietly unlocked the apartment and took her date's hand and led her in. the lights were off, but the TV was on. Will and Jack were snoring in front of it, the floor in front of then littered with pizza boxes and napkins.  
  
"Shh." Grace said, placing a finger to her lips. She led her date towards her bedroom.  
  
Jack stirred and noticed the couple. "Who's your friend, Grace?"  
  
Will woke up and waved.  
  
Grace flinched. She turned to her date and mouthed "Sorry."  
  
Will turned on a light. "Yeah, who's your friend?"  
  
Grace introduced her date as Macy, she watched the two men ogle her date. She had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes; she had a Sports Illustrated body. She was hot; Grace also knew that Macy's sexuality made her even more appealing to the guys.  
  
"Have a drink with us, Macy." Jack invited. "Tell us about yourself."  
  
Macy's forehead wrinkled. "Grace, you have really strange friends, I think I better go."  
  
"Yeah, it would be."  
  
Macy headed to the door, turned around before leaving and winked at Grace. "Call me."  
  
Grace smiled at her and watched the door close. She turned to the guys, grinning.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jack piped in. "She's so hot, you could fry a steak on her ass."  
  
"Phwoar, Gracey, you should have gone home with her."  
  
Grace stared at them with mock amusement. "So that you guys could scratch around for details?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
Grace scowled. "Good night boys."  
  
See, Will&Grace fans, it's just not going to work. Will has to be gay, his personality doesn't suit straight, and it's the same with Jack and Grace wasn't meant to be a lesbian. I am, however going to rethink this one and write a new Grace&Will. Might be a while. Any ideas? 


End file.
